Arc Angel
by RWBYBlackFlames
Summary: NOTE: Get Well Soon Monty! We need you! What would happen if Jaune was a Angel, a third species and that his sister was kidnapped and parent's killed? Follow Jaune at Beacon and Neo with Torchwick!
1. The Shattered Innocence

Hello, this is **RWBYBlackFlames**. I formally apologize for that last chapter. I took a good concept and put it in the toilet with my bad writing. I rushed it in the middle of the night, so please forgive me. Just act as if that last chapter didn't exist. I'll probably take it down later so yeah. Sorry about that.

Thank you **Guest 1**, **Guest 2**, **Guest 3**, **Bryan D**, **destinyTail0** and **Vicc125** for your helpful reviews. I hope that this new chapter is up to your standards so you may enjoy, no sarcasm intended. Thank you.

NOTE: In case you were too lazy to read anything above here, act like that last chapter didn't exist. Tired Flames wrote that, not Smart Flames. Chapter in question is either directly in front or behind, I'll take this note down when it's gone. Thank you and enjoy!

=O=

**Chapter 0**

**The Shattered Innocence**

=O=

**10 Years Prior to Beacon**

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* That was the sound that a seven year old Jaune had woken up to in the middle of the night. It was about 2 am when the thumps started, and to a seven year old it sounded like a monster.

"Where's mom?" asked Jaune as he looked around the empty Arc Mansion. Two of his eight sisters; Blanca, Verta, had left earlier that week for Beacon, and four more; Ciel, Feia, Ange and surprisingly Rouge were at Aunt Glynda's, leaving the occupants of the Arc Mansion at five people. Himself, Jeanne, his twin sister, Glace, his younger sister of a year and his mother and father, retired hunters Noire and Blanc Arc.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

He was starting to get scared. What was even making that thumping noise? He ran down the halls, towards the thumping noise, in hopes of finding his parents. They would know what to do, they always know what to do. They were fully grown Angels, and they could handle anything!

"Where are you..." said Jaune as he peered around the corner. It was a good thing he peered as a man flew past him and landed against the wall with a sickening crack, which was followed by his mother flew into the hallway with her sword, Ater Mors, before she saw Jaune.

"Jauney! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" asked her mother, Noire Arc, to her blonde son. Jaune nodded in disbelief as he saw blood on his mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Jaune scared.

"Listen Jaune, get your sisters, get to the secret bunker I've shown you and call Aunt Glynda, tell her that a group of people are attacking our home. They're after our wings, but since you haven't fully grown yours yet, you should be alright. But if you see any strange men or women, stay away from them and get to the bunker as fast as you can. Don't lose your sisters." said Noire in a fast but calm attitude.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Jaune innocently.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go after your knucklehead of a father. He's out front trying to fight them all and I have to go save him. Go hurry and save your sisters. If worse comes to worse, use Crocea Mors, it's under your bed. I love you." said Noire, before running off, leaving Jaune to his own devices.

"I love you too!" said Jaune, before running back to his bedroom, to get Crocea Mors, at top speed. If his mother was worried, then he should be worried. She was always calm, no matter what and if she's acting like this...

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is- Aha!" said Jaune upon finding the family heirloom. It was lighter than the last time he picked it up, when Grandpa was here to give it to him, and now he could pick it up with two hands. He couldn't swing it that fast but it was definitely good for a warning.

"Jeanne! Jeanne! Wake up!" said Jaune as he ran across the hall into his twin sisters room. She was sleeping on her bed before getting up at the sound of his twin brother's voice.

"What is it Jaune?" asked Jeanne tiredly.

"Strange people are in our house and mom said that we need to get Glace and get to the bunker and call Aunt Glynda!" said Jaune as the duo ran out of her room, towards the end of the hall towards Glace's room. As Jaune got to the room, he heard strange noises before hearing a shriek from his little sister.

"Glace!" said Jaune as he entered the room, only to see a flash of pink before his little sister was taken out the window by one of the strange men.

"Jauney!" That word was the last thing Jaune heard from his little sister before she disappeared. Jaune started to run towards the window before he was stopped by Jeanne.

"Jaune, we can't go after her!" said Jeanne, pulling on Jaune's arm to prevent him from going after her. With the help of Crocea Mors' weight and Jeanne's pulling, Jaune was unable to move.

"Why not?! She could get hurt and I won't let her get hurt because of me!" said Jaune indignantly. Fortunately, Jeanne was the voice of reason in this scenario.

"I know, I love her too. But we're fighting against adults, and we're not big enough to take them on. We need to do what mom said. If mom is with dad, nothing can stop them, and they'll get back Glace. We need to trust them." said Jeanne in an attempt to dissuade her foolhardy brother.

"Alright, let's get to the bunker!" said Jaune, and the ran off towards the bunker. If only they had grown their wings, they could get to the bunker in a flash. All they could do know is run down the hallways and hope that no-one sees them.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked an unknown voice. Out of a corner, a man in black clothes wearing a cloak came out, wielding a dagger.

"G-Get out of our way or I'll use this!" said Jaune in a scared manner with Jeanne frozen at the sight of the new man.

"It's past your bedtime, come with me. I'll take you to your beds..." said the strange man, hoping to lure them away, but unfortunately they had already been warned.

"N-No! I w-won't go with you! Mom warned me about you!" said Jaune, slowly backing away, and Jeanne was now besides him.

"Come here kiddies..." said the man as he drew ever closer. Now was the time for one of his father's tricks to save him.

"I-I said get BACK!" said Jaune as he let out a flash of his aura, temporarily blinding the man.

"Son of a-" said the bandit, rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them.

"Jaune! Now!" And with that, Jeanne took Jaune's hand and the duo hit the bandit with Crocea Mors. Normally, if it was only one, they wouldn't have scratched him, but with the twin's power they hit the man with enough power to cut him. They hit high and hit him in the neck, which the man started to gurgle from the blood before falling down.

"O-Oh my God! Jeanne! We... We..." said Jaune, freaking out.

"I know, but more people are coming. We need to get to the bunker!" said Jeanne, before picking up the recently deceased robber's dagger to wield. If you saw Jeanne, you'd think that she's handling her first kill rather well, but Jaune knew Jeanne. She was freaking out immensely and she was trying to keep a cool persona to calm Jaune down. Jaune smiled at her, before running to the bunker to hide.

"We're almost there!" said Jaune as they neared the bunker, which was hidden in the walls near the back of the mansion. They then heard a shout come from behind them, indicating that someone had found them and it wasn't their parents.

"Faster Jeanne! We're almost there- Get in!" said Jaune as they opened the hatch to the bunker. The bandit was right behind them, and they had maybe thirty seconds before he got to the bunker and caught them. Jaune closed the hatch behind them and pressed a button, locking the bunker from the inside.

"Oh my God... Oh my God..." said Jeanne, finally starting to freak out from earlier, while Jaune locked the bunker with more and more precautions so that not even Leviathan Grimm could get in. Jeanne was rocking in the corner, completely out of commission with what she had done burned into her mind.

"Jeanne, I'm calling Aunt Glynda! Make sure that the locks are holding!" said Jaune as he went to the emergency scroll and dialed Aunt Glynda's number. It took about three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked his aunt from the other side of the line, obviously tired.

"Aunt Glynda! Strange men are in our house and they took Glace! My mom told me to call you, we're in the bunker!" said Jaune in a panic.

"W-What?! Stay there, we'll be there in a minute! Don't move!" said Glynda with sudden clarity before hanging up the door. They heard banging as they assumed more robbers tried to get into the vault to no avail.

"Let. Us. In. We. Only. Want. To. Help." said the voice with aggravation clear in it's voice. He was so not opening that door. Now he could only hope that Aunt Glynda hurried as they hid in the corner of the bunker on the off chance that they some how got in under some boxes.

=O=

Glynda Goodwitch was terrified. She had just left her place, with police guarding the Arc children who had been there. This was not good. She had been teammates with Noire. She never got worried, she never called for back up unless there was no chance she could do it by herself because that was the kind of person that she was. She'd never endanger another person's life that she cared about. But if she told her own children to call her for help...

"Step on it!" said Glynda worriedly, with the driver of the V-TOL putting more acceleration.

"We'll be there in a minute. Get prepared for drop off Ms. Goodwitch!" said the driver. True to his word, they were in there in less then a minute, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was what they saw.

"Holy shit..." said the driver as he saw. They could see the glow of Blanc fighting a black mass. When they got closer, they saw that it wasn't a black blob, rather thousands of fighters, with dead bodies of the previous fighters piling up. They just wouldn't stop coming...

"I'm going in! Make sure there's back up here in less than five minutes!" said Glynda as she jumped down with her glyphs. At first, Glynda was hopeful. Blanc's aura hadn't gone out yet, that must mean that he's alright. She can do this. When she landed, she realized the situation. There was an uncountable amount of bodies, and you couldn't even see the grass because of the blood. And they were still coming.

"Blanc! Hold on, I'm coming!" said Glynda as she closed the distance, burning anyone foolish enough to get near, which were a few, alive. That's when she saw Blanc. One of his once illustrious wings were completely limp, covered in blood while the other wasn't untouched. There were cuts all over Blanc's body and a deep cut across his right arm and left leg. He was in a downhill battle right now. Even with his semblance of Aura Strings and his Candidus Mors, he couldn't stop the legion of enemies from attacking.

"About time you showed up Glynda, did you bring enough dust to share with our friends?" asked Blanc as he killed another man foolish enough to attack him. It was clear to everyone, Blanc still outclassed everyone here by miles, but he was running low on Aura and he couldn't retreat anymore.

"Of course, you know how much I love parties." said Glynda as she used her riding crop to burn a whole group of enemies in front of him. Suddenly, the front door exploded open and with it several bodies flew out as well, not that you could identify them anymore and Noire Arc joined the battlefield.

"*Cough Cough* About time you showed up honey, did you put the kids to bed because we have some guests to deal with!" said Blanc with a smile.

"Don't worry, I sent them to bed, they should be asleep by now. Let's hurry this up and end this!" said Noire as she ended another group of enemies with a swing.

"It's almost a full party, it's a shame Ozpin and his men are late. We could have our own little hunter team again like the old times." said Blanc with upbeat.

"Either way, they can handle one angel alone with a thousand men. How many will it take to even scratch us when we have three?" said Blanc sarcastically.

"Let's show them the power of the hunters!" said Glynda, before the three ran into the horde.

=O=

The three had decimated a majority of the hoard when Ozpin showed up with his men. The horde at this retreated back into the forest, with some of the androids from General Ironwood's army pursuing them. They were finally done...

"*Cough* *Cough*" Blanc started to cough up blood before the duo finally realized how much damage had been done.

"Blanc! Stay awake! We'll get you the proper-" Noire was cut off as a lone shot went off. Glynda had been looking at Noire for a moment when the shot went off, and saw how it sickeningly went straight through her demolished aura and straight through her heart.

"Noire! No!" said Blanc as he saw his wife his the ground, who was barely conscious

"MEN! FIND THE MAN WHO FIRED THAT SHOT AND HAVE HIM KILLED!" said Glynda in a rare moment of rage, while the soldiers went to get the sniper.

"Stay with me! Stay with me! MEDIC!" said Glynda, desperately trying to keep the duo alive.

"I'm sorry Glynda, but it's no use..." said Noire weakly.

"Don't say that! We can save you and you can be with your kids! Don't worry! Just stay awake!" said Glynda, who was barely holding back tears as her two best friends lied dying in front of her and she could do nothing.

"Glynda, thanks for reminding me... I'm sorry, but I hope you want children because you're getting them. All 8..." said Blanc, coughing up more blood as his aura level got lower and lower.

"Don't tell me..." said Glynda at the horror of what Blanc just suggested.

"I'm sorry, but it seems these assholes had already gotten to our brothers and sisters, as well as our parents. We were the last one left. Now, all the children have is you..." said Blanc bitterly.

"I'll... I'll raise them to be the best damn kids that this world has ever seen, but please stay here for them!" said Glynda with tears coming down her face.

"Sorry Blondie, but our time is up. Thank... you... Glynda..." said Blanc as he passed on, leaving Noire barely alive. Glynda could barely comprehend what had just happened. If that sniper didn't fire, Noire could've given some of her little aura to Blanc and the duo could've survived.

"You dummy... You left without me..." said Noire, barely moving.

"Where the hells the medic!? Don't you die on us Noire! You've been selfless your whole life, just this once be selfish and live for yourself!" said Glynda.

"Sorry Glynda, but this is goodbye. Make sure my babies live life well and happily and make sure those bastards that got us get what's coming to them... Thanks... Glynda..." said Noire as she passed on.

"No... No. No! No! NO!" said Glynda as she checked the pulse on them, desperate for them to somehow survive. But this wasn't a fairytale. She couldn't just wave her magic crop and bring them back to life. It wasn't how this selfish world worked. Now, there was only one think left to do...

=O=

Jaune had nearly fallen asleep when they heard the door open. There was no way it could just open unless you knew exactly where the emergency entrance lever was and the only people that could was.

"Mom! Wait, Aunt Glynda, where's mom?" asked Jaune as he saw Aunt Glynda open the door, instead of one of his parents. He assumed that his father would be busy tending to the mansion and sent his mother, but neither where present. Jeanne woke up as she heard Aunt Glynda start to talk.

"Good Morning Sleepy-heads, how was your little nap?" asked Glynda. Jaune heard a small amount of bitterness in Glynda's tone, but ignored it for now.

"Are the bad men gone?" asked Jaune, peering behind her aunt to see the halls clear, even of bodies with only blood on the walls to suggest that there had been a fight.

"Yeah... Wait. Where's your sister Glace?" asked Glynda as she noticed a missing head.

"She... S-She..." said Jaune before bursting into tears. After a minute, he was calm again.

"Where's Glace Jaune?" asked Glynda with concern in her voice.

"The bad men took her. When I was going to her room, I heard a noise and when I opened it I saw her being taken away and there was nothing I could do to stop it..." said Jaune with tears in her eyes. Glynda swore under her breath.

"First they steal Blanc away from them, then Noire. Now Glace is gone?! How far will these bastards go?!" said Glynda under her breath so that the twins couldn't hear her.

"Where's mom?" asked Jeanne innocently.

"Your mom is with your dad right now, in a better happier place than this..." said Glynda as she barely withstood her emotions. Finally, the damn broke and the three cried together. There was only one question on their mind.

_Why?_

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I hope that this is a better chapter. I'll probably take down the previous crap chapter that I put up in a while so I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. There's probably going to be one more chapter of back story before I get to canon, so enjoy! Black Flames out!


	2. The Two Paths of Life

Hey Guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and this is Chapter One. In case anyone was wondering, the last chapter was chapter 0. We're going to have some more back story and we will meet our second protagonist! Let's watch!

=O=

**Chapter 1**

**The Two Paths of Life**

=O=

**Beacon Academy: The Morning After the Attack**

"Now students, I understand that you may feel this is irrelivant and that it has little to do with the class, but let's play a small game..." said Professor Port boisterously as he started the class.

"What kind of game, sir?" asked a student in the back.

"Excellent question. Why, tell me who you think the strongest huntsman or huntress there is? I will accept pairs if it is reasonable. For example, they must at least have a positive relationship. That means no putting Monty and Professor Ozpin together for a super hunter." said the Professor happily as the class disputed among itself.

"It's totally the Dust Mage Glynda Goodwitch! She's never lost a match!" said one.

"No way, Headmaster Ozpin is definitely the strongest. I heard he could solo a Hydra Grimm!" said another.

"I know that James Ironwood is one tough cookie, I bet he could beat Ozpin with his eyes closed." said yet another.

"What do you think Professor?" asked Verta, who had kept quiet but she decided she wanted the professor's pick.

"Obviously, for solo it would be myself! Do you see these muscles?!" said the teacher as he flexed, earning a few laughs from the students.

"However, if I had to pick the strongest team... It would be Noire and Blanc Arc, the Angel Hunters, not that they hunt angels mind you, but there are one themselves. Even now, Noire is known as the Quake Huntress as one swing from her weapon will crack the earth. Normally, that wouldn't be so bad as if you could dodge, you'd be alright. However, if the sword she wields so much as touches you, you are dead, or at least close. Then comes Blanc. He has a special semblance that allows him to create aura strings that are tangible. With that, he can use his dual chakrams to fly around with it guarenteed to come back as well as the fact as he can use them to bind or slice through opponents with enough effort. Now imagine if Blanc tied his opponent up and Noire went in to hit him. It's Game Over at that point... Are you satisfied Ms. Arc?" said the Professor.

"Yes, thank you." said Verta as she typed into her scroll.

"He does have a point, it's like a guarenteed One Hit Knock Out."

"I wouldn't want to face either of them, especially not both! I bet no one could beat them..." Suddenly, the intercom above the students heads went off.

"Teachers, please turn on your Scrolls and project Channel Thirteen to your students. This is an emergency!" said the voice frantically before turning off. It was quite for a moment before the plump professor started to do as the intercom said.

"I wonder what happened? What could be so- Oh my God..." said the Professor as the screen projected and the news came on with a new highlight. 'Attack on the Arc Manor'.

"For all you listeners just tuning in, we've just gotten word that there's been a major attack on Arc Island, which holds the last surviving Angel family in Remnant if not the world. Let's get to our helicopter above the scene. Crimson?" said Lisa Lavender, the new newsreporter.

"We have just been given clearance to look over the remains of the mansion and... What's that black blob in front of the mansion? Oh my- Those are people down there, dead people. It seems that these people, who have not been identified to any group have raided the Arc Mansion for an unspecified reason and we are getting word of causualties right now. There are about 10,000 men and woman down there who gave their lives and- Wait, I'm getting a new bit of intel..." said Carl Crimson.

"There's no way... Don't tell me..." said Verta as she started to call her parents, with no one stopping her.

"We have been alerted that for 3 hours last night, Blanc Arc fought with this group, with his wife Noire Arc and Glynda Goodwitch at his side. After the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and Blanc's former teammate showed up with a thousand soldiers, the group backed off. However we are getting word that Blanc Arc later died to Aura Exhaustion and during the aftermath Noire Arc was shot and killed by a sniper. The Military is still looking for the culprit as we speak and we have received word that the men who raided the manor managed to kidnap a Glace Arc. She is 6 Years Old and she has pink and brown hair, if you see her report it to the..." The Class was distracted as they heard a scroll fall onto the ground. They saw Verta completely freaking out muttering 'It's not possible' under her breath. They then looked at the scroll and saw two words. 'No Answer'.

"Anyways, that leaves the Arc Children to their God Parents, Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin Oum, as now we are getting word that their uncles, aunts and grandparents are all deceased by the same group. We send out our hearts to the children and there are only Eight Angels left on this world, which could turn into seven if we don't find Glace. We suspect that the culprits were after the Arc's wings, as they are known to be able to cure anything. From the Deadliest Poison to a nearly cut off arm, the feathers of the Angels can cure it. In fact, One Feather alone could be worth millions in the black market because of their ability to cure any disease, even incurable ones." said the reporter.

"It is being said now that there will be a private funeral with the Arc Children and those who had been friends with the deceased. This may be because of the group wanting to raid the feathers as they can stay for quite a while..."

=O=

"Will there be any last words?" asked Ozpin as he looked at the caskets containing the deceased duo.

Even the Heaven's cried for them as the sky rained on.

"He was a great father, and she was a great mother. They were irreplaceable and I can't believe that they're gone already..." said Blanca, the new family head as she was 18 and Jaune wasn't old enough. They had chosen to bury them next to the cliff side, where new students would fly, in a sense, for their first time and perhaps the spirits would guard them.

"Good bye, my old friends." said Ozpin, looking sadly at the coffins as they were buried.

"They will be missed." said Professor Oobleck solemnly. Each of the Arc Children had taken it differently. Blanca stayed silent and tried to be a pillar for the others to lean on. Ange couldn't believe it and hadn't said a word, which was strange for a party girl. Verta was muttering to herself on how it was impossible for two of remnants strongest fighters go down to grunts. Ciel was barely holding herself together. Feia was consoling Rouge, who was crying. Jaune and Jeanne were using each other for support barely holding tears, as they thought that as they were the ones who were there that it might have cost their mother their life.

"Fly on, my friends, and rest easy knowing that we won't let the men who killed you give your children a similar fate." said Ozpin as the coffins were lowered.

=O=

It had been more than two years since the burial and there had been no attempts thus far on the Arc children, for feather or for death. Blanca was the first one to recover, and consoled the others regularly, then Verta with the attempt to make the other children armor so resistant that nothing could happen to them as it did to their mother. Then Ange, and Ciel, then Rouge. Feia hadn't allowed herself to be struck with grief the whole time, and was their to cheer the others up. Then there was Jeanne. She recovered from the attack after a month and with her Jaune recovered as well.

"Are you ready?" asked Jaune as they stared at the elevator to the Headmaster and their Godfather's office. After the attack, ideas were put up with where they could hide, but Headmaster Ozpin shot them all down. Some were too dangerous, some were too far from the authorities, similar to how the Arc Mansion was. Some were even too safe, as if they were guarding a secret to immortality which would make them no more than vegetables. Finally, Ozpin came up with an idea. 'Why not put them in Beacon?' There had been a lot of spare rooms for transfer students and even then there were still some rooms. They were in one of the safest environments and they could grow up normally, well as normally as you can get in a school about killing evil.

"Let's go." said Jeanne as they went to the elevator and went up. Unfortunately for some of the Arc Children, such as Ange and Ciel, they had been forced to be kicked out of their combat school as it was deemed too risky, but then Ozpin came up with another brilliant idea. They were in a facility specialized for just that, combat. They were the best in the business and as long as they weren't in the way, they could train with some robots, the occasional teacher but they mostly worked with themselves as since four of the eight had already had some combat training, they could learn off of each other, but some of them, like Rouge and the twins, had been barred from the robots as they were deemed to young for even the lowest settings without possibility for injury. This is what lead them to this. They had quickly learned the Professor's times with general meetings and his breaks, and this was one of the breaks.

"Professor Ozpin!" said Jeanne and Jaune in unison as they saw the headmaster on his desk drinking from his mug with something that the twins weren't sure was coffee.

"Ah, Jeanne and Jaune, how may I help you?" asked Ozpin happily as the duo walked to him. Sometimes they acted so mature, but most of the times they were their ten year old selves.

"We want to start our training!" said Jeanne excitedly, with a fire for victory in her eyes.

"Really now? Are you sure that you can handle it?" asked Ozpin with a look in his eyes that challenged them.

"Yes we can! We are strong!" said the duo at the same time.

"Alrighty then, I already know the answer to this, but do you really want to be hunters? No one would hold it against you two if you felt that this wasn't your path." said Ozpin fatherly.

"Of course! If those guys who killed our parents came now, all we'd do is get in the way! Last time we were a nuisance, and we could barely handle the weakest grunt. Next time we need to fight!" said Jaune enthusiastically, tugging at the headmasters sleave with Jeanne helping.

"Alright, starting tomorrow the lowest level of training bots have been unlocked for you, but don't get in anyone's way. You may be my children, in heart, but I can't show favoritism in the worlds biggest school." said the headmaster wisely, earning some cheers of happiness from the twins.

"Thank you Headmaster Ozpin!" said the twins at the same time, earning a chuckle from the white haired professor.

"Now run along now, I have a meeting in half an hour and I need to get some work done..." said Ozpin.

"Thank you!" and so the twins left. Ozpin chuckled as he remembered the past events since the children came to Beacon. Glynda had applied for combat instructor and as she had survived the onslaught at the Arc Manor as well as her expertise and knack for fixing a broken arena, no one had denied. Blanca and Verta were still in Beacon, with Blanca on her final year and Verta a year from it. Feia had gotten into Beacon, and aced the initiation with flying colors... literally. There were some complaints from some of the city counsel members on allowing the children to apply as they would know more than others, but the headmaster had reassured them that not a soul knew what was in the initiation that hasn't taken in. Next, the remainder of the Arc children, Rouge, Jeanne and Jaune had grown their wings. Rouge had a few red colored feathers, and Jaune had a few yellow with Jeanne's wings the same as Jaune's.

This was a small fun fact about the Arc family, as your hair color was often in your wings with the exception of white haired members such Blanca and Blanc as they had pure white wings. It was often joked that the Arc Family had been born in a rainbow, and that every possible colored hair was given to them by the Gods, starting with Julius Arc's, who was the first recorded Arc, children.

"Even the students love them..." Ozpin had assumed that the other hunter's in training wouldn't have liked to see that there were kids who could barely swing a sword alone at Beacon, but they hadn't minded. In fact, after a year of staying at Beacon some of the younger Arcs had decided to listen in on the Professor's lessons, who loved the children as their own. Professor Ozpin hadn't minded as long as they didn't interrupt the others, and so the other students learned of the Arc children. At first there were some bullies, who had decided to pick on the smaller ones, like Rouge and the twins, but the older Arc's and surprisingly other students fought for them. It seemed that the younger cuter Arc's had a fan club, especially Rouge. It scared Ozpin to no end at how deceiving and clever Rouge could be some times... It was just last week when Rouge had managed to steal all the cookies in Beacon with the help of some students. She was one that you just couldn't say 'No' to... Anyways, there were people to please, students to teach and children to guard. There was one thing he will never get over. A mistake, a grave one at that. One likely to have taken the lives of three Arcs.

"If only I wasn't so foolhardy..." mused Ozpin as he remembered that fateful night. It was about 3 a.m. when Glynda called. He was tired, he had another meeting with other advanced combat school headmasters and their attitude towards the student had left a sour taste in his mouth. They treated the best like a trophy and others like trash. There was Vacou though, they treated them right. But then again, they pretty much rebelled against anything resembling. Anyways, he had been tired, it was a three hour meeting and not a lot got done. When Glynda called, he wasn't really listening as more or less falling asleep. When the line got cut off, Ozpin got worried. He remembered hearing Arc and Invasion and took his time calling the military. After what he's seen from them, surely they could've handled a few dozen soldiers. He was right on that regard, but when he saw the Arc Mansion, he realized his grave mistake. For Oum's sake he couldn't even see the ground from all the blood. There had to have been twenty thousand soldiers down there, and thanks to some poor decisions from the commanders, more than half of the soldiers got away with their lives with poor Glace kidnapped. If only he remembered. Glynda called an emergency line, the line got shut down, she even mentioned a god damned invasion, but he had ignored it and took his sweet time while his teammates fought for their lives. He had saved them in the end with the army, but the family could've lived. All thanks to his mistakes. There was one mistake that haunts him to no end. One unanswered question that he would never get over. _What happened to Glace?_

=O=

**The Night of the Arc Mansion Attack**

This was quite possibly one of the worst days ever for Glace Arc. As her kidnapper carried her through the forest and neared the city, she thought on how her favorite and only brother could be dead for all she knew and she was powerless to even save herself. Suddenly her kidnapper came to a stop.

"Little lady, we're nearing the city of Vale where you will have a new home but I hope you learned manners. Such as keeping quiet, not looking at anyone and don't even think about running away or your precious little wings will meet the business end of my knife..." said the kidnapper as he showed his knife. Glace wanted to do nothing more than run away, but she knew that she couldn't make it. He was taller, stronger and she was running on fumes. She simply nodded as a tear fell down her face, knowing that the rest of her life was likely to be hell. If only she could see Jaune one more time...

"Keep walking missy, we don't want any accidents do we?" said the kidnapper cold laugh as they snuck into Vale. There was a secret entrance that no one guarded and they had made their way in easily. They had been walking from road to alleyway, and alleyway to road. They had been at it for twenty minutes when Glace collapsed from hunger. She had been kidnapped, been walking for a good portion of the way to the city and ice cream last night wasn't the most filling.

"Get back up or else!" said the kidnapper, kicking her. She started to stand up when she heard a shout.

"Hey, that's not how you treat a lady. You got to be gentle, and besides I'm not sure your the criminal type. You look like a noodle..." said an unknown voice. Out of the shadows comes a man in a bowlers hat and white trenchcoat, with a cane.

"Keep out of this, or you'll have to mess with me and the Black Sword. Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the Black Sword grunt as he took Glace by her hair and put a knife up to her throat.

"Why I'm glad you asked. I am the infamous Roman Torchwick! Next Criminal Mastermind and Master Thief, I'm friendly to children though. How could you not know who I am? I mean, sure I've robbed maybe couple convenience stores and a bank or two, but still. I'm leagues above you grunt." said the new criminal. This was the up and coming Roman Torchwick and he was going to steal all the attention from others to himself, and maybe their wallets too. It was go big or go home for him and he didn't feel like going home just yet. He started to step closer when the thug shouted.

"Hey, a Grunt wouldn't have been able to kill an Arc or kidnap an Angel, I'm the admin in the Black Sword and unless you want to mess with us, back off and the girl lives, not like you'd be able to get to me cripple." said the grunt, moving the blade closer to Glaces neck so she could feel the metal. Roman started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, that's funny. This cane isn't for my safety, it's here to hurt you..." said Roman as he aimed the cane at the grunt. Suddenly a cross hare appeared and a bullet shot out. The Criminal jumped out of the way with Glace in tow, and the area behind them exploded.

"Now, what was that about cripple?" asked a voice from behind the grunt. Roman had used his aura in his warning shot and sped behind the grunt. By the time the grunt turned back he was met with a strong cane slap to his head and he was out for the count. The cops were probably going to show up and arrest the dumbass and help the duo colored gi-

_Cough Cough_

Roman turned around and saw that his warning blast had achieved two results. Result One: Send the Overconfident Asshole a distraction. Kick his ass. Friendly neighborhood criminal saves the day. End of Story. The Second Result: Knife accidentally gets the little girl. Little Girl's throat gets slit. Little Girl is now dying.

"Oh shit... I need to do something!" said Roman as he picked up the girl and ran out of the alleyway. There was a family pharmacy and right now seemed like a good time to save a life. It just wouldn't do if he was responsible for the murder of an innocent child. He _was _a criminal but he did have standards. He then entered Lie Pharmacy and noticed it looked a little familiar...

"WE GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED, NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" screamed the man from behind the corner. Oh yeah, he had robbed it already...

"Hey, calm down. This little girl is hurting right now because of me and she could die if you don't do something. I will stay for the cops if you help this little angel..." said Roman, unknowingly speaking the truth of the girls race. There was a moment of hesitation and there was talking behind the counter, eventually the man resurfaced.

"You won't do anything illegal if we help this girl?" asked the man.

"Criminal's Honor." said Roman, handing the girl to the man, before looking at the girls back and seeing a pair of wings, which had pink and brown highlights. Five minutes pass, and the woman that had been standing next to the doctor came out.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the lady.

"I may be a criminal, but I won't hurt children, they all deserve better. Speaking about that, will you keep this girls race a secret? She's kind of on the run from a crazy criminal syndicate and if they figure out you know something..." said Roman, leading to the woman realizing the implication.

"I understand... You know, the cops should be here by now and unless a small wars going on they should be here..." said the woman.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing..." said Roman as he took a seat on the couch and fell asleep. There was about a 70% chance that he was going to jail at this point and this had been a long night and he was feeling lucky.

"... Wake up you Orange Haired Idiot!" said the man who was next to him, with blood on his gloves.

"AAAH! Oh, it's just you." said Roman as he recognized it was a doctor, and not a creepy nightmare demon.

"If you'll stay awake, the surgery went over well and apparently the cops don't really care about you right now, you can go see her." said Dr. Lie. Roman entered the room and saw several bandages on her head and arms, a few IV's sticking out and finally a bandage around her neck, where the knife met her throat and she had just started to wake up.

"How are you?" asked Roman. The girl woke up and started to move her mouth, but nothing came out surprising the duo. She tried again, same result. This time she looked like she was screaming but still nothing came out.

"I'm afraid the knife cut her vocal chords, she'll never speak again." said the doctor.

"... Damn it! This is all my fault! I had to be a dumbass and show off... I am sorry... er... what's your name?" asked Roman, looking at the multi-colored girl. He finally got a good look at her, Pink and Brown hair and he could swear that her eyes are changing color from pink to brown, and brown to pink.

"I should mention that I activated her aura, it was the only way to save her life. It healed most of her wounds but it didn't heal her vocal chords. I am sorry." said the doctor. Suddenly, the girl grabbed her wings which had been resting out of view and plucked out a feather, shocking the doctor.

"You don't have to! This is extremely valuable and I don't deserve it after failing to-" said the doctor in shame before being handed the feather by Roman.

"Look, you saved her life and I think that constitutes as a success. Leave while your ahead." said Roman as the doctor looked at it and started to walk out the door.

"I'll be out here if you need me..." said the doctor before looking at the feather in fascination.

"So... I'm guessing you can't use your name with that group of criminals after you and you're not that trusting of me yet but I have to call you something other than girly so what do you want me to call you..." said the smooth criminal. The girl looked around and suddenly with a smile on her face, she wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Heh, I think I'll shorten it to Neo if it's alright with you..." said the criminal with a laugh earning a cute pout from Neo. On that piece of paper, written by a pink, brown and white girl said one word.

_Neopolitan_

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames **here and I hope you enjoyed this little story. We now have our second and last main protagonist. I spent quite a bit of time on this so you better enjoy it! I'm just kidding, for real I hope you liked it! Black Flames out!


	3. A New Wing

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and here's Chapter 2 of Arc Angel. I hope you enjoy! One thing that you should know is that everything I write has a purpose. Also, there is a secret with this story and I wonder if you'll find out what it is before I announce it. Now start reading you scamps!

=O=

**Chapter 2**

**A New Wing**

=O=

"Man, this place is the best!" said Ruby as she browsed the back of the dust store. She had gone to the dust store 'From Dust Till Dawn' to get some ammunition for her sweetheart, AKA Crescent Rose, the best thing since dust! It could be a scythe, like her uncle Qrow's weapon and it could shoot like a sniper, what's not to love about it! Anyway, the owner told her to wait a minute while he got it as she used unconventional ammo, but he carried it and that's why she loved this place! So that's why she was in the back of the store, waiting for him to get it.

"Ooh! What's this?" said Ruby as she found a 'Hunter's News' magazine off the rack. It had been for today, so Ruby picked it up and started to read as she had nothing better to do.

"Let's see... Ooh, let's see here. 'Pyrrha Nikos, Famous Champion of the Mistral Regional Cup is going to be attending combat school in Vytal, Beacon to be more precise!' I wonder if Pyrrha had a reason to come here and not her own combat school..." said Ruby as she browsed another page.

"Ugh, another add for the Schnee Dust Company... Do they really need ads if they already have the dust sales almost singlehandedly... Oh, it's not an ad. Let's see here... 'Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is going to be attending Beacon Hunters Academy!' It looks like all the celebrities are going to be attending this year. I hope people will treat them for them. After all, I'm not sure a Grimm cares much about a name..." said Ruby, giggling a bit as she passed a few other pages of boring ads for business's before she found something else.

"Ooh, this one's about Beacon! Let's see... Oh. '10 Years Later, The Arc Family Raid and the end of an Arc Legacy'..." said Ruby as she read it. She had been five when the tragedy took place and for a few weeks after the attack, nearly everywhere in Patch had been on high alert. She had never really learned about it though. Oh well, everything can be useful, good or bad...

"Let's see... 'Around 3 am 10 years ago, approximately 20,000 people attacked the Arc Manor. 10,000 of those men and woman died from during the attack and 1,000 more were later captured. We do not know why they raided the Arc Mansion, or why they were so willing to fight against people who easily outclassed them but we do know they had results in the attack. During the initial attack, 10,000 men died and no-one in the Arc family was seriously injured.'" said Ruby as she read out loud, happy at the fact that apparently no-one was hurt.

"'However, after the attack a lone sniper took down Noire Arc, mother of seven and former team leader of Team OPNG (Orange). Afterwords, since Noire was the only one who could transfer Aura to her husband, Blanc Arc died as well. To our knowledge, Noire outlived Blanc by no more than a minute, if not less. We later learned that all relatives to the Arc family had been killed by the same group with their wings ripped off as the feather's properties can be worth millions in the black market. This left the eight Arc Children as the only Angel's left on Remnant as we had determined earlier that year that the Arc family was the only surviving family of the Angels...'" said Ruby depressed but confused on what this had to do with Beacon.

"'This left Ozpin Oum and Glynda Goodwitch as the guardians as the couple had named them as their god parents. The Arc children were all moved to Beacon Academy, where they have stayed for the past 10 years because as Ozpin put it, 'Is there no safer place than one guarded by hundreds of hunters everyday?'" Ruby smiled at that, glad to see the 8 children safe.

"'However, there was one more casualty in this incident. Glace Arc, second youngest of the eight children and one of the three children who had been their at the attack was kidnapped during the attack and 3 years later she was pronounced legally dead from absence. It is said that Jaune and Jeanne Arc, the Arc twins who had been there during the attack saw Glace being carried away from a window. Efforts to find her have resulted in nothing. There is only one thing we know about the group who committed these atrocities. They are known as the Black Swords.'" Ruby said out loud as she read it to herself. That was sad that the group destroyed a family like that for likely just money. She hated having a family de-

"Hey!" A man in red glasses and wearing a black suit came up to her and shook her, getting her attention, and dropping the magazine from her arms.

"Yes?" asked Ruby innocently, removing her headphones which had her favorite song playing, 'Red Like Roses II'.

"Hands where I can see them girlie." said the man while holding a sword at her.

"Are... Are you robbing me?" questioned Ruby.

"Yes!" said the robber.

"Oh..." The poor robber never knew what hit him, as he was unconscious before he hit the wall thanks to her concussion rounds. After an incident a few weeks ago where she accidentally shot her sister in the leg, she had to always carry concussion rounds, as to not make accidents as they couldn't penetrate through Aura, but they could still do a lot of damage. Especially from a sniper rifle. Another robber came out and subsequently they were both out of the shop. The recoil from Crescent Rose helped, though she would probably have to apologize to the owner for putting a hole in his wall. From inside, more generic grunts came out, and a man in a white coat with orange hair and a bowler hat.

"Okay... Get her!" said the man, sending the grunts out to fight her. A few seconds of sweet combat later, they were all down counting sheep. She had to thank Uncle Qrow later for teaching her this scythe combat, especially using recoil as an advantage. The man inside came out and looked at the now unconscious men.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." said the man sarcastically before looking at her.

"Well Red, I think we can all say it was an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is were we part ways." The man pulled out his cane, and a cross hare appeared on it. Wait a second...

Suddenly, it shot out a firework like ball at her and in response she fired downwards, launching her up into the air and out of the way from the explosion that occurred when the ball hit the ground. That could've been bad. As she landed, she noticed a stunning lack of orange haired criminals. She looked around and saw the criminal climbing up a ladder. The shopkeeper came out after a second, looking at the damage.

"You okay if I go after him?" asked Ruby, to which she got a confirmation. Suddenly, she saw something fly up to the rooftop where Roman was climbing. This was not good. She ran towards the ladder and fired downwards, letting the recoil of the gun take her straight up to the top where she saw the criminal fighting with someone with a sword, shild and... wings? Suddenly, the criminal got an advantage as the guy whom he was fighting got momentarily distracted and knocked him back next to her.

"... Dang you kids are persistant..." said the criminal as a V-TOL showed up behind him and he jumped in, with Ruby pausing momentarily while looking at the new comer. He had yellow hair, white wings with yellow outlines and was wearing a small chestplate.

"End of the line kiddos!" The Criminal threw a red dust crystal at them which landed next to them before firing a round at it. Ruby flinched as she prepared to feel the explosion, heard the explosion but didn't feel it. She then saw that a woman was in front of her, and had used a glyph to stop the explosion from reaching them. This was Glynda Goodwitch, famous huntress! But autographs would be for later as they had someone to deal with.

Suddenly, she fired aura magic at the V-TOL, damaging it as it started to fly crooked. It wouldn't last much longer before it broke in mid air from the damage. She then created a storm in mid air as it tried to fly away and fired ice at the ship, with obvious damage occurring. Suddenly, a woman in red stepped out where the orange haired criminal had once been and fired dust magic at them, exploding as it hit the ground with Glynda dodging.

"Woah..." Ruby was in shock as she saw two people fight it out. She wouldn't be able to do much in this. Glynda then took the rubble from the explosion and turned it into a spear, and fired it at the ship. The other woman used more dustmancy to destroy it, but it reformed and went towards the ship again, barely missing. Finally it split into several pieces and went in to finish the fight but the other woman destroyed it all with high level dust magic, turning it into ashes. Ruby shook herself out of the trance she had been in and fired rounds at the huntress level opponent. She simply blocked them with her aura as the concussion rounds did nothing against her. Suddenly, more dust magic appeared below them and someone grabbed her and carried her out of the way. She turned around and saw it was the guy from before, with Glynda dodging it. The airship then flew off and the battle was over. Now there was only one thing left to do...

"You're a huntress!" said Ruby in awe, with Glynda looking at her questioningly.

"Can I have your autograph?" asked Ruby. Suddenly, she felt her shoulder being tapped. She turned around to see the guy grinning.

"Bad move Red." They were then dragged to the police office, where they were questioned by the huntress. She felt that it hadn't taken more than a few seconds to get from the rooftop to here, but that's impossible... right?

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady, and that doubles for you Jaune. You put yourself and others in great danger!" said Glynda looking sternly at the duo with Jaune scratching the back of his head and Ruby protesting.

"They started it!" said Ruby, trying to convince her. It did not work.

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist young lady. And don't get me started on you Jaune." said Glynda upset, slapping her riding crop in front of them, shocking the duo.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you." said Glynda, before someone came out of the shadows, with a coffee mug and... cookies!

"Ruby Rose. You... have silver eyes." said the man, whom she recognized as Ozpin Oum, or better known as Headmaster Oum.

"Um..." Ruby was confused at why Ozpin pointed that out, but never got a chance to ask as he continued.

"Where did you learn this?" asked Ozpin, with Glynda pulling out her scroll with the fight replaying.

"S-Signal Academy..." said Ruby cautiously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked the headmaster.

"Well, one teacher in particular." said Ruby.

"I see..." said Ozpin as he gave Ruby the cookies while thought about what he had said, while Ruby slowly ate the cookies.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before... A dusty old crow..." said Ozpin.

"Oh, that's my uncle!" said Ruby in between cookies, now fully ignoring the other boy. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all like Hoowah!" said Ruby as she struck out some kung-fu like moves.

"So I've noticed... And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school trained for warriors?' asked Ozpin.

"Well... I want to be a huntress." said Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?" asked Ozpin.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training at Signal! And then I can apply for Beacon! You see, my sister is going to be starting there this year! She's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it.' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool, you know?" said Ruby as she happily talked about her future. Little did she know it was coming early.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the silver haired man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." said Ruby, remembering the magazine on his article as well as the research that she had done.

"Hello." said Ozpin nicely.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ruby, returning the formalities, unaware of what was coming next.

"You want to come to my school?" questioned the headmaster giving Ruby an odd look.

"More than anything." said Ruby unwaveringly. This is what she had dreamed for everyday since her mothers disappearance and even before that. There's been nothing she had dreamed more for, nothing she had wanted more. Nothing that she yearned for. Not a thing in the world, not even a million unique weapons. If that was it, she'd become a blacksmith.

"Well okay." said Ozpin, shocking Ruby and earning the professor a scolding look from Glynda.

"Wait. This year? This week? Tomorrow?" asked Ruby, as tomorrow Yang was leaving for Beacon and if she could come with...

"Of course, you're a unique girl Ruby. You have special things planned for you." said Ozpin with a chuckle, which made Ruby smile while thinking about what Ozpin said, especially the part about being special.

"Now for you Jaune. I've been thinking of what to do with you." said Ozpin, making Jaune gulp and Ruby giggle.

"Uh... we don't have to do anything rash here, I was just trying to help Ruby apprehend Roman." said Jaune, trying to backpedal out of Glynda and Ozpin's 'Punishment'. Not many things made a grown man run away in fear, and this was one of those things.

"Well, you were shopping with Glynda for supplies, including armor when you saw Roman getting away and you responded by trying to stop him. That's good." said Ozpin, making Jaune think it wasn't going to be so bad.

"But on the other hand, you did ignore your god-mothers orders to let her handle it and flew off. You aren't prepared to handle people like Torchwick alone." said Ozpin, making Jaune realize the truth.

"That's why you can attend this year." said Ozpin, shocking Jaune.

"R-Really?" asked Jaune hesitantly.

"Yes. I was hoping that perhaps another year would dissuade you from this line of work, but you have Blanc's blood in you alright. A natural born Shield. The Shield between the innocent and evil. And perhaps if I had waited a while longer, you'd have done something unwise and gotten captured or worse. Perhaps Beacon will change that." said Ozpin, making Jaune smile greatly.

"Thank you dad!" said Jaune happily, hugging the professor.

"Dad?" asked Ruby, trying to remember why she felt she should know this. Something with a magazine.

"Yes, this is Jaune Arc-witch. He is mine and Glynda's godson. He is also one of the few Angels left on Remnant. I feel like you two would make good friends." said Ozpin, reminding Ruby while looking at the duo who were both smiling at the prospect of Beacon.

"But I still have to give you a punishment Jaune. So for your punishment... Here's one that Glynda will approve of. I'm sorry Jaune but you can't return to Beacon tonight. Instead, you get to go with everyone else on the airship. And don't even think about flying as Glynda will send you back faster than you can say 'What?'." said Ozpin with a smile on his face and Glynda looking conflicted.

"Aw... Stupid motion sickness... Wait a second, we were shopping with Jeanne, right? Where's Jeanne?" asked Jaune earning a shrug from Ozpin, a confused look on Ruby's face and Glynda facepalming. Somewhere in the shopping distract was a very upset and tired Jeanne Arc, holding many bags of clothes, armor and other things.

"Guys? Jaune? Mother? Anyone?"

=O=

Hey guys, **RWBYBlackFlames** here and I hope you liked that. Also, when I finished writing this, I had just gotten word that our favorite Oum, Monty Oum is in critical condition. Let's send prayers and hope to Monty! Get well soon! We love you man! Black Flames out!


End file.
